1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary encoder, a rotary motor, a rotary motor system, a disk, and a method of manufacturing a rotary encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
To measure physical amounts such as a position (angle) and velocity (rotation speed) of a rotating mobile body (rotating body), a rotary encoder is used. The encoders are largely divided into an incremental encoder and an absolute encoder. The incremental encoder mainly detects a relative position from the original position of a mobile body. Concretely, the incremental encoder detects the original position in advance, obtains a period signal such as a pulse signal according to a movement amount from the original position, and performs a process such as integration on the period signal, thereby detecting the position or the like. On the other hand, the absolute encoder is also called an absolute-value encoder and detects the absolute position of a mobile body.